


Teacups and Droid Repair

by Rocket_Sith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin gets tied up because of course he does, Anakin's a giant troll, Bantering and arguing as foreplay, Fluff and Bondage, M/M, Obi-Wan's a bigger troll and it totally backfires on Anakin, questionable use of the Force, snark and bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_Sith/pseuds/Rocket_Sith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt: <i>Anakin/Obi-Wan. Arguing and bantering as foreplay. That's it. That's the prompt.</i></p><p>Anakin is being an obnoxious little kriff trying to get Obi-Wan's attention. He definitely gets it, but not exactly how he had in mind. (This is another tale from the fluffy bondage crypt. Tons of bantering and playing around, a little bit of an Anakin character study, but mostly it's just silly fluff. Nothing too explicit here, but it's scandalous enough to get a nice wholesome R rating.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacups and Droid Repair

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll get back to writing post-episode fallout fics eventually, but damn it, marauding through the kink meme is just too much fun! As the saying goes, I can resist anything but temptation. All feedback, including concrit, is welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
> \------------------------------------

As any friend, enemy, or Council member would tell you, trying to control Anakin Skywalker was like trying to nail Jello to the wall - if Jello were nitroglycerin and the wall was made of fire. It was a nigh impossible task and likely to result in nothing but destruction and pain for whatever kriffing idiot thought it would be a good idea in the first place. 

This was due to the fact that, like most other ridiculously powerful forces of nature, Anakin Skywalker would not be controlled. When anyone so much as attempted it, Anakin instinctively pushed back with everything he had. Anger would bubble in his chest, resentment would course through his veins, and he'd fight, subvert, needle, and explode - sometimes even in that order. Ignoring protocol and telling off Council members might as well have been pillars of the Jedi Code as far as Anakin was concerned, except not really, because then he'd never do either, when in fact he did both with impressive frequency and flair. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi, however, was an anomaly. Not only could he control the weather and pin nitro to a firewall with fairly regular success, he even lived to tell the tale - also with regular success. 

This was common knowledge. 

What wasn't common knowledge was how the kriff Obi-Wan managed to pull it off. When any other being in the galaxy attempted to assert control over Anakin, it turned into a power struggle resulting in scorched earth, scorched egos, charred bridges, and a blaze of Huttese obscenities that would make an Outer Rim crime lord blush. 

That's not to say he never squabbled with Obi-Wan - he did constantly - but the back-and-forth bantering and attempts to rile one another were an affectionate form of communication they shared, rather than a rebellious act on Anakin's part or an attempt to forcibly dominate on Obi-Wan's. 

If Anakin was being totally honest about it (which, of course, he rarely was, least of all with himself), he craved the guidance of his former Master, no matter how much he pretended to resent it. And the last time he'd been able to rile Obi-Wan, it had led to an extremely exciting victory on Anakin's part, in that it had resulted in him being pinned to the bed by Obi-Wan's strong arms and stronger Force abilities while they engaged in an activity that was most definitely against the Jedi Code. 

Not that Anakin had a flying bantha's fuzzy ass to give about such things. Anakin's Padawanhood was over, and half the poodoo in the Code easily fell somewhere on the spectrum between "open to interpretation" and "so obsolete even a silver-tongued Jawa couldn't hawk it to a second-rate junk dealer" so the hell with it. 

This is likely why, during the first few months of his Knighthood, Anakin often found himself standing at the doorway to his former Master's quarters, concocting some ridiculous reason to be there, drumming up some excuse for why he absolutely _had_ to talk to Obi-Wan, and why he needed to come inside _right karking now_ and _no it couldn't wait_. 

Which was precisely what he was doing right this moment as he stood outside his Master's - _former Master_ , he tried to remind himself, but that just didn't feel right - door, barefoot and in his sleeping clothes.

"Come in, Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice called from within, before Anakin even got around to knocking. 

Anakin punched in the lock code (which Obi-Wan had conveniently neglected to change after Anakin had been knighted and given his own quarters) and walked in, door whooshing shut behind him.

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on a small mat facing the open window, hands resting palm-up on his knees in a meditative pose. A cool morning breeze blew through the room, slightly ruffling Obi-Wan's hair, and Anakin found himself having to muster every ounce of his meager self control to keep from walking over and tousling it further. 

Obi-Wan contentedly released a deep breath, then pulled himself to his feet and turned to face Anakin, gazing at him expectantly. "What brings you here so early?" he asked, padding into the kitchenette and filling a kettle with water. 

It was at this moment that Anakin promptly realized he'd forgotten something extremely important - a plausible excuse for being there. 

Of course he could always give a _real_ reason, such as "I'm restless" or "I just wanted to see you," but that would require admitting those reasons to himself first. So that option was no good. Besides, showing up unannounced and being obnoxious was just plain easier and a lot more fun, and taking the path of least resistance did occasionally have its merits.

Obi-Wan raised a brow at Anakin, waiting for an answer as he began to brew his tea. 

Anakin searched his brain frantically for an excuse, and Force bless the cleaning droid recharging in the corner for unwittingly volunteering itself as an accomplice by softly beeping to indicate its battery was full. 

"I need to fix your cleaning droid," Anakin said quickly, walking over to where the little droid was stationed. 

"Do you now?" Obi-Wan asked mildly, pouring a cup of tea for himself and holding another one out to Anakin as he walked toward the charge port. "I wasn't aware it was malfunctioning." 

"Really?" Anakin asked, trying to sound confused. "I thought you told me it had been acting up." He accepted the cup of tea from Obi-Wan and made a beeline for the counter, where he proceeded to dump in several heaping spoonfuls of sugar, then a giant scoop of powdered blue milk from the small stash left over from when he'd shared the apartment with Obi-Wan.

Loading his tea up with "granulated rubbish" as Obi-Wan called it used to be a surefire way to earn at least an exasperated sigh for his efforts, but this time Obi-Wan only seemed to watch with mild curiosity. Thoroughly disappointed at the lack of reaction, Anakin began noisily slurping at the side of the cup.

If Obi-Wan even noticed, he gave no indication, and certainly no hint that any sort of scolding or backlash was forthcoming. Anakin then decided to chug down the rest, burp loudly, and upon receiving no reaction to that either, he used the Force to levitate the cup over to the sink where he deposited it with a loud clank. 

"Thank you for picking up after yourself," Obi-Wan said kindly. "I see my lessons have worn off on you after all."

 _What._ He'd defiled his tea with a veritable mountain of powdered junkfood, slurped it down like an ill-mannered nerfling, belched loud enough to do a pirate captain proud, frivolously misused the Force to slam-dunk the cup in the sink, and Obi-Wan had...thanked him?

Okay, this was just getting weird. 

Obi-Wan took a few sips of his own tea, set the cup down on the counter, then walked back over to his mat and took a seat. "I'm going to finish my meditation session now. If you'd care to join me, there's an extra mat in the closet."

The extra mat was, of course, Anakin's meditation mat, which he hadn't bothered taking with him when he moved out because it's not like he ever used the thing anyway. At least not for its intended purpose. He'd rolled it up and brandished it as a weapon against another Padawan once, so he supposed the thing wasn't entirely useless, but he couldn't say the same for meditation. 

Obi-Wan shrugged casually at Anakin's non-response. "Suit yourself," he said, resuming his cross-legged position, straightening his back, and closing his eyes. 

"Um," Anakin began lamely, very much at a loss for what to do. "I'll just run a diagnostic on the droid." He walked back over to the charge port and knelt down. 

Cleaning droids were pretty simple as far as droids went. Unlike more complex astromechs and medi-droids who required higher thought processes and decision making skills in order to do their jobs, cleaning droids tended to be lousy company and fairly incapable of developing personalities. They were fully capable of beeping though, and pretty good at following orders, so it stood to reason they would be fully capable of beeping on command. 

Anakin popped the droid's control panel open and tapped out some quick instructions in binary that roughly translated to "beep your head off as loudly as possible in response to any and all environmental stimuli." He then informed the droid that Obi-Wan's meditation mat desperately needed to be cleaned, snapped the control panel back into place, and let nature take its course.

The droid, helpful obedient creature that it was, zoomed directly over to Obi-Wan and began dutifully dusting the edges of the mat. 

At first, Obi-Wan did nothing. The droid continued to move around the perimeter of the mat, earning no reaction or even acknowledgement from Obi-Wan, and then it finally began to make its way inward. Obi-Wan didn't respond to this either at first, but Anakin knew it was only a matter of time before the droid ran out of unoccupied mat to clean, and its proximity to the mat's occupant would result in _some_ sort of interaction - which the droid would interpret as stimuli. Like the Cheshire Cat grinning at the moon, Anakin sat back on his haunches and waited.

Sure enough, it was only a matter of seconds before the droid's little metal sweeper limb brushed against Obi-Wan's knee as it tried to clean under his leg. Without so much as opening his eyes, Obi-Wan calmly reached for the droid and picked it up, moving to set it on the floor beside the mat.

Immediately upon being lifted, however, an ear-splitting mechanical squawk erupted from the droid, startling Obi-Wan into dropping it. The droid whooped indignantly upon making contact with the floor, then let out a screech that sounded somewhere between a Red Alert battle klaxon and the extremely annoyed honk-buzz Artoo often used to express aggravation. 

_Good show, little guy!_ Anakin silently praised the droid, who continued its litany of outraged beeps and trills as it rolled angrily back over to the mat. Obi-Wan was fully alert now, staring suspiciously at the approaching droid, and Anakin bit his lip to stifle a laugh. _Get him, buddy!_ he mentally encouraged, not that the droid could hear. 

Once the droid reached Obi-Wan's side, however, the Jedi master once again carefully picked it up, this time ignoring its shrieks of protest. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Anakin felt a brief surge in the Force. The droid went silent, and when Obi-Wan placed it back on the floor, it darted straight back over to Anakin, coming to rest at his knees. 

Anakin, feeling somewhat bad for the droid, put a comforting hand on its metal head. "Don't be mad at the old man," he said loudly, looking straight at Obi-Wan. "I told him you were malfunctioning and he didn't believe me. Guess we'll need to make some more repairs." 

"That won't be necessary," Obi-Wan said shortly, rising from his position and striding over to where Anakin sat with the droid. "I believe I have a better solution to the malfunctioning going on in this room." He reached for Anakin's elbow, pulled the younger man to his feet, and briskly guided him to the bed at the back of the room. "Sit," he commanded, and Anakin had to bite back a grin as he obliged.

_This had been too damn easy._

Anakin watched eagerly as Obi-Wan rummaged in the drawers of his nightstand and pulled out a few pieces of rope. "Lie down, Anakin," Obi-Wan said plainly, reaching for one of the younger man's arms and pulling it over his head. Anakin happily flopped onto his back as he felt Obi-Wan wrap the rope around his wrist, then felt a gentle tug as it was fastened to the bed. A brief surge in the Force told Anakin that Obi-Wan had sealed the knots to prevent any tampering from Anakin's own Force abilities. Obi-Wan repeated the process with Anakin's other arm, then took a step back.

"Can you pull free?" he asked, regarding Anakin with an unreadable expression.

Anakin gave the ropes and experimental tug, tried using the Force to prod at the knots, and when both attempts yielded nothing, he delightedly shook his head at Obi-Wan and offered a chipper "nope!"

"Well that's a relief," Obi-Wan said, turning around and heading back toward the window. "Now I might be able to get some peace."

With his back to the bed, Obi-Wan calmly took a seat on his mat, arranged himself into a meditative pose, straightened his back, and made no further movements or sounds.

Anakin lay on the bed dumbstruck. _What in the Sith hells._ "Um. Are you going to do something?"

"I am doing something, young one."

"What? No! I mean, are you going to do something with me?"

"I invited you to join me when you first came in, but you wouldn't hear of it."

"That's not the type of something I meant!"

"Well don't blame me for your failure to clarify. Perhaps this can be a lesson on the importance of properly expressing yourself."

"Okay, fine, lesson learned! I want you to come over here and fuck me until I scream. Is that clear enough for you?"

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder and cracked one eye open, giving Anakin a cursory glance. "You appear rather fucked to me, young one. And I do believe you're screaming right now, so there's really no need for me to get up." He calmly turned back around and resumed his meditative pose. 

Anakin had thought himself thoroughly past the point of being shockable, especially by Obi-Wan. Hell, normally it was Anakin's job to do the shocking! He'd thought for sure his crass language would rile his Master into giving him at least some sort of reaction, but apparently not. Frustrated, he tugged against the ropes on his arms, rattling the bedframe. 

"What precisely is it that you want?" Obi-Wan asked, not moving from his pose. 

"I'm pretty sure I already spelled that out."

"You didn't spell out a thing. You simply tried to bait a reaction out of me with that uncivilized tongue of yours."

"I'd find a better use for my tongue if you'd just come over here."

"I am going to ask you again. What is it that you want?"

"For you to come here!"

Obi-Wan rose to his feet and sauntered over to the side of the bed, where he stood casually with his arms at his sides, gazing out the window across the room. 

"Master!"

No response. 

"Will you kriffing pay attention to me?!"

Finally, Obi-Wan sat down on the bed and gave Anakin an indulgent smile. He reached his hand out to caress the younger man's cheek, allowing his fingers to tangle in the soft blond curls that framed his face. "Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" he chided, brushing his thumb across Anakin's lower lip. 

Anakin melted under the touch, softly kissing the pad of Obi-Wan's thumb as it trailed over his lips. This was the definition of bliss, he was pretty sure. 

"Would you like for me to untie you now?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"No!" Anakin's reply was almost frantic, and he startled himself with the fervor of his objection.

Obi-Wan, however, didn't seem particularly surprised. A soft chuckle escaped his throat, and his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I thought not," he said, stroking the side of Anakin's face.

Anakin's eyes fluttered shut and he nuzzled his cheek against Obi-Wan's palm. "Keep touching me. Please," he murmured, voice softening to a whisper. 

Obi-Wan obliged, trailing the backs of his fingernails down Anakin's neck, then back up again. He brushed his hands over the tips of Anakin's ears, across his cheeks, then stroked his hair. 

Anakin tugged his wrists against the ropes, not trying to pull free, but simply craving the tactile input of the restraints, reminding him that he was bound and secure and completely at Obi-Wan's mercy.

"Tell me how you feel," Obi-Wan instructed, running his hand up Anakin's arms, tracing the younger man's muscles through the fabric of his tunic. 

"Mmm. Wonderful," Anakin drawled, his words coming out an intoxicated slur. 

"Can you be more specific?" Obi-Wan asked, massaging the fingers of Anakin's flesh hand.

He thought for a moment, trying to force coherent words into his mind. Being tied down and caressed like this, spoken to softly by someone he trusted so much wasn't an easy feeling to define. "Warm," he said after a moment. "Protected. Safe." _Loved_ , he thought, but didn't dare say out loud. "Like I really want you to go ahead with that whole fucking-me-until-I-scream thing." He happily said that one out loud. 

"Be careful what you ask for, Padawan," Obi-Wan whispered in his ear, brushing the tip of his nose against Anakin's temple. 

"I'm not a Padawan anymore!" Anakin huffed, blowing a wisp of hair out of his eyes. "See? No stupid haircut or anything!"

Obi-Wan wrapped a strand of Anakin's hair around his finger and tugged, not hard enough to cause pain but enough to make a point about who was in charge. "So if I cut your hair while I've got you tied down like this, it might make you more obedient? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" 

Anakin's eyes widened, and Obi-Wan smiled at the reaction. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the obedient type," Anakin bit out through gritted teeth.

"Yes you are. When you want to be." Obi-Wan gently kissed the nape of Anakin's neck, his eyelashes brushing the underside of the younger Jedi's chin. Anakin leaned his head back to give Obi-Wan easier access, and the kissing continued. 

"You know what I think?" Obi-Wan asked, brushing his lips against Anakin's neck. "I think you enjoy this because you get to fight as hard as you want, and you know no harm will come of it." Obi-Wan sat up and rested his palm against the side of Anakin's face, gazing at his friend with understanding and love. "You don't need to be protected from the rest of the galaxy, Anakin. You're the finest warrior anyone's seen in living memory. You just want to feel protected from yourself. You're afraid you'll tear yourself up in the heat of your own passion if somebody doesn't stop you." 

_Well shit._

It's wasn't that Obi-Wan wasn't right. It was that Obi-Wan wasn't supposed to know this. Nobody was supposed to know this! Anakin wasn't entirely sure he knew it himself. But nobody knew Anakin better than Obi-Wan did, and there was no point in lying about it, especially not here and not when they were like this. "It's kind of a battle sometimes," he admitted, feeling horribly naked despite the layers of clothing, "but this is a much more entertaining way to deal with it than sitting around meditating."

"You'd rather solve your problems by goading me into violating the Jedi Code, you mean." 

Anakin couldn't help himself. He grinned, full and predatory. "The Jedi Code? Is that what you're calling me now?" 

For a moment, Obi-Wan looked shocked, but then he simply laughed, joy and affection in his eyes. "What did I tell you about that uncivilized tongue of yours?" he chided, tapping Anakin on the nose.

Anakin did nothing to hide the grin still plastered on his face. "To put it to better use?"

"I believe that was your suggestion, not mine, but if you insist," Obi-Wan said, pulling away from Anakin and beginning to rise to his feet. "I'll leave you here to reflect on how you might better utilize your words." 

Anakin twisted his torso to grab Obi-Wan with his legs, dragging him back onto the bed. _"Hagwa bolla, karking stoopa!"_ he laughed, tugging at his Master. "Are those words better?" he asked with an innocent smile, pinning Obi-Wan between his knees and crossing his ankles behind the older man's back to trap him in place. 

"I would venture to guess you're either asking me to stay here, or you're asking me to restrain your ankles," Obi-Wan said with an amused smirk. 

"What I said was 'stay here', but if you feel like doing both, I'm not going to complain."

"You not complaining?" Obi-Wan's voice was incredulous. "Well that would certainly be a first." 

Anakin rolled his eyes and eased his grip on Obi-Wan, who extracted himself from the leghold and grabbed the remaining rope from the nightstand. Anakin craned his neck and watched intently as Obi-Wan wrapped the soft cording several times around one ankle and tied it off, creating a makeshift cuff.

Obi-Wan seemed to notice his technique was being studied, and he looked at Anakin with the same affectionate gaze as when he was explaining a new lightsaber kata or Force power. "It's the same way I bound your wrists, dear one. A single strand of rope would dig into your skin. Doing it this way distributes the pressure over a larger area so you won't harm yourself if you struggle." He tugged the rope at the end of the cuff to demonstrate, and Anakin playfully tugged back, prompting a smile from Obi-Wan. 

He sealed the knot in place with the Force, then set Anakin's ankle down on the bed and reached for his other foot. This time Anakin closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of his bare foot in Obi-Wan's hands, the soft rope being wrapped around his ankle as his Master's fingers lightly brushed against his skin. He sensed a small surge in the Force as the second knot was sealed, then felt his leg being lowered back onto the mattress. 

Anakin opened his eyes and cocked his head curiously at Obi-Wan, noticing his ankles still hadn't been anchored. "You know, this whole 'tying me to the bed' thing works a lot better when you actually tie me to the bed. Or at least I think it would in theory."

"And what theory might that be?" Obi-Wan asked. "The one you learned from that collection of Holovids you think I don't know you have?"

Anakin could feel heat rising to his cheeks, and Obi-Wan's amused chuckle did nothing to ease the embarrassment. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't look much like a scantily clad Twi'lek nurse, but I hope you'll still be able to enjoy our activities."

"Master! That's not…! I mean I don't..."

"Yes, of course, I suppose the holovid collection was Artoo's and he just happened to leave it in your room, correct?"

Anakin burst out laughing and grinned brightly at Obi-Wan. "Listen to you, old man! The topic of adult entertainment comes up, and the first thing you think of is astromech droids! Sounds to me like you're the one with some questionable hobbies." 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to defend his honor, but Anakin cut him off. "Hey, I'm not here to judge! What you and Artoo do with each other behind closed doors isn't my business. Droids need love too. But if you're really into that sort of thing, you can always just untie my right arm and take the glove off, and...mmph!" Obi-Wan's lips descended on Anakin's before he could finish the thought, and he eagerly returned the kiss, arching his body against Obi-Wan's. 

"You, Padawan, need to do less talking," Obi-Wan murmured, brushing his lips against Anakin's. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Anakin asked, smirking and wrapping his legs around Obi-Wan's waist, pulling him closer. He mentally reached for their Force bond and let his warmth and contentment spill into it, delighting in the wave of affection that flowed back over him. 

Anakin maneuvered his legs to pull Obi-Wan completely on top of him, a mischievous grin spreading over his face. "You might want to tie my ankles down now. I promise I'll forgive you for not being a scantily clad Twi'lek nurse if you forgive me for not being a libidinous astromech droid."

Obi-Wan breathed a quick puff of laughter as he shook his head and pulled away, eyes alight with amusement. 

Anakin wrinkled his nose in mock offense. "Okay, sorry! I'll ask Artoo to teach me how to talk dirty in binary if that would make you feel better." 

"Silence, Padawan." Obi-Wan stroked the side of Anakin's face, brushing his thumb across the younger man's cheek. He leaned down for a surprisingly gentle kiss before pulling away and reaching for a strip of fabric he'd taken from the drawer, knotting it a few times in the center. 

Anakin widened his eyes when he realized the purpose of the knotted fabric, and heat flooded his body. _This was too good to be true._

Obi-Wan seemed to pick up the gist of the sentiment through their Force bond, and he smiled knowingly at Anakin. "Somehow, I didn't think you'd object too strongly to this," he said, pressing the knot lightly against Anakin's lips. Anakin opened his mouth, allowing the coiled fabric to be pushed inside, then bit down to keep it in place while his Master secured the makeshift gag. "Much better," Obi-Wan said. 

Anakin let his head flop down against the pillow, and his eyes fluttered shut in utter ecstasy. The rope cuffs pulled on his wrists and held him tight as he tugged against them, and the knotted gag was just enough to effectively silence him without hurting his jaw or obstructing his breathing. He felt completely helpless and completely amazing.

He also felt Obi-Wan's gentle hands pulling his tunic open, exposing his chest, and trailing fingers over his abdomen, down toward the waistband of his leggings, then removing the leggings entirely. He involuntarily whimpered as his body was exposed to the cool air, and again as he felt the rope on his left ankle, then his right, get pulled taut and anchored to the bed. 

He gave a cursory tug on the ropes binding his legs and shifted his arms as well, feeling the pull of the restraints against his wrists. They all held securely, and this was all it took for the muscles in his body to uncoil themselves of their own accord, going slack in blissful surrender. 

"Are you alright, dear one?" Obi-Wan asked, fingers trailing against Anakin's brow and brushing a few strands of hair from his eyes. 

Anakin made a contented affirmative noise in the back of his throat and nodded. 

"You know what else I think?" Obi-Wan murmured, continuing to stroke Anakin's face. Anakin halfway opened his eyes and gazed up at Obi-Wan. "I think you knew you needed this but didn't know how to ask."

A defensive retort immediately began to form in Anakin's head, but he realized he wouldn't be able to voice it, so he pointedly rolled his eyes, then let them fall shut. _Whatever you say, old man_ , he thought, focusing on their bond and hoping the general sentiment carried through. _I'm tuning you out now._

Obi-Wan's fingers trailed upward, threaded themselves through Anakin's hair, then gently combed their way back down. "I'm pretty sure I'm right, whether you want to admit it or not. I can feel your emotions when your shields are dropped like this, you know." Obi-Wan's fingers grazed over Anakin's shoulders, then softly across his chest. "I could sense how relieved you were when I tied you down."

Anakin was fairly sure his face was turning red, and he cracked his eyes open to focus on Obi-Wan. _Next time you're the one getting gagged_ , he vowed silently, not meaning it at all. 

Obi-Wan seemed to pick up the thought. "You love this," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Anakin's bottom lip. Anakin fought to control the surge of pleasure welling up inside him, mainly because he didn't want to give Obi-Wan the satisfaction of being right. 

"Tsk, Anakin," Obi-Wan chided, "we really need to put aside some time later to work on your shielding technique. You seem to have lost your touch."

Anakin grunted a muffled obscenity and yanked his limbs against the ropes, his pulse quickening as the bonds held him back. 

"If I take the gag off, will you behave yourself?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin narrowed his eyes in a defiant glare, and Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll take that as a no," he said, leaning down to speak softly against Anakin's ear. "You see? I told you you loved this. You don't even want to be released, yet you're trying to pretend this isn't precisely what you had in mind when you came in here."

 _What? That that's not fair! He tricked me into confessing when I can't even talk!_ Anakin emphatically rolled his eyes again, hoping to get the message across and imply he'd be loudly arguing right now if he could. 

"It's alright for you to ask for this, you know," Obi-Wan continued, looking into Anakin's eyes. "I suspect you have more fun trying to get on my nerves until I give you what you want, but I rather enjoy having you at my mercy. It's not at all necessary to goad me into participating. Besides," he said, voice lowering, "perhaps I'd enjoy hearing you ask."

Obi-Wan reached over and cupped the back of Anakin's neck, then untied the gag, pulling it away from his friend's face. 

"Hey!" Anakin protested, thoroughly indignant. "I wasn't done using that!" 

"You can have it back in a moment, Padawan. If you behave yourself."

"Yeah, what if I don't?"

"Simple. I untie you."

Anakin grunted in frustration. "You're not playing fair," he muttered. "So what are you going to make me do?"

"That's also quite simple," Obi-Wan said, stroking Anakin's hair. "You have to go a full minute without being a snarky little pain my arse. No backtalk, no insults, and no arguing."

Anakin smirked. "Well that should be easy. Unless you're planning on mixing things up, you're usually the one who's a pain in _my_ ass during these types of get-togethers, so I don't think it'll be too much of a challenge."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "And no trying to bait me into losing my temper so I'll be rough with you. If you want something, you ask. Understood?"

Anakin rolled his eyes right back. "Yes, Master." He waited a moment, then asked, "But what if I want you to be rough with me? Aren't you too prim and proper to do it without me having to bait you first?"

"This is your warning, Anakin. Watch yourself, or you're not getting this back." Obi-Wan gestured to the makeshift gag he was still holding in his hand. "And that means you'll have to focus on watching your language the entire time you're here. I don't think that's what you want, is it?"

Anakin huffed. "No."

"I thought not. Now, your minute starts over. Tell me what it is that you want." 

"You in me. Approximately thirty minutes ago."

"Well, that might be rather difficult to achieve," Obi-Wan said, brushing his calloused fingertips across Anakin's length and giving a satisfied smirk when Anakin gasped and leaned his head back. "There's nothing in the Jedi archives to my knowledge that explains the use of time travel for such purposes." 

"Okay, fine!" Anakin choked out. "You in me. Approximately zero seconds from now. Anything in the Jedi archives about that?"

Obi-Wan removed his hand from Anakin's body and stood up, taking a few steps away from the bed. "Well I suppose I could go look. I may have to request Madam Jocasta's help in locating that particular information, but that's nothing to worry about. She can be quite discreet when asked."

Anakin gave an exasperated sigh, but couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. "Yeah, okay, Master, you do that! Walk into the archives and tell Madam Nu you've got your former Padawan tied naked to your bed and tell her you need help doing research on how to properly pound him into the wall. Make sure you tell her you need to know the best way to pull his hair too, and how to bite the nape of his neck without leaving a mark, and how to effectively gag him so he doesn't frighten the entire temple with his screaming. Also let her know you're a horrible kriffing tease, and see if she's got any Sith Holocrons sitting around because your Padawan's about to drum up some Dark Side lightning and stimulate _himself_ if you don't get your stuffy Jedi Master ass over here right the kriff now and save him the trouble!"

Obi-Wan burst out laughing, the affectionate smile on his face brightening his eyes and warming his features. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a rueful smirk, which quickly turned into an accomplished grin when Obi-Wan reached into the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle that Anakin recognized as lubricant. 

"You might not want to bring that in the library," Anakin said with mock seriousness. "Wouldn't want Madam Nu to feel left out of the action."

"Padawan," Obi-Wan said sternly, mirth still dancing in his eyes.

"Yes, Master?"

"Shut up." 

Obi-Wan sat back on the bed, moved to re-fasten the gag, and for once in his life, Anakin obeyed.


End file.
